Tyrant of Insanity
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: Threequel to King of Dreams and Heroine of Reality.  A year after saving the Waking World, Aiden Sinclair had made the poor choice to send Jackle to his Mom, Claris Sinclair.  Aiden had to act fast, or he may lose his Mom to the crazy Nightmaren forever.


A/N: Just to let the reader know, this is a threequel, meaning that there are two fanfictions following up this one. The first one is named King of Dreams, and the second is named Heroine of Reality parts 1 and 2. To get what is going on in this fanfiction, read the other two first.

Tyrant of Insanity

Part 1

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Jackle seemed like a crazy fellow, who didn't know right from wrong and didn't really care that much either. A second rank Nightmaren, who was the most, feared of the entire population of Nightmaren.

And this was all true.

Aiden Sinclair was fifteen years old; it has been a year since he has been having Nightmares about Jackle, due to his failing to a deal his mother made with the Nightmaren.

Aiden slowly walked through a labyrinth without very much effort of getting out. The young boy knew he was dreaming, and having a nightmare because all of his dreams tended to be nightmares. Just then, Aiden heard something, or someone behind them, "oh, hi Jackle," he said in a monotone tone of voice.

A snap came to Jackle's fingers in displeasure, "you're really becoming no fun Aiden."

Aiden shot a glare at Jackle, his tone turned from monotone to sarcastic "Really? No fun? What made you think that I'm no fun?"

Jackle flew over to Aiden then put his hand on Aiden's shoulder, "now, now, no need to make a mockery of me."

"You kind of deserve it," Aiden pointed out, "it was you who wanted to torture me," then he pause for a moment. "By the way, it's been a year since that whole incident with that purple dude wanting to take over reality, but Eva, Reala and I stopped him."

To Jackle, the comment that Aiden had just made was very irrelevant, but interesting no less. Jackle just went closer to Aiden then put his hand on the other side of Aiden's shoulder, as if his arm was around the boy, then whispered into his ear, "and one year of just us together."

Aiden stomped on Jackle's foot, which made the Nightmaren yelp in pain then grabbed onto his foot. The next thing Aiden blurted out was, "Don't you go hitting on me!"

"And why not?" Jackle had asked "nothing different from what I did with your Mom."

Aiden had turned around and began to walk away, "I've figured such a thing," he called out, "if you prefer my Mom as much, why don't you visit her instead?"

"Hmm, yeah, I would, but King NiGHTS disallows it due to all that Claris has done for him," Jackle had explained to Aiden, "by the way, that labyrinth is never ending; you'll be lost until morning."

Aiden turned back then deviously smiled, "well so was the stair case in Super Mario 64, but he got up there with enough stars, maybe you have a star," Aiden charged over at Jackle and attempted to tackle the Nightmaren, but the boy went right through Jackle but he grabbed onto the cape, and held onto it with his dear life. He slid onto the ground, then immediately got up and ran.

It was too bad that Aiden was not a fast runner, because Jackle grabbed the collar of Aiden's shirt, which made the boy trip and fall. Immediately, Jackle grabbed his cape and fastened it to his would-be neck. "Now, boy, you weren't being so kind, there is no way out of this labyrinth, no matter what you have in your hands."

A roll of the boy's eyes came to be, Aiden was more annoyed than scared, "By the way," he told Jackle, "if you like my Mom more than I, how about asking NiGHTS if you could harass her? My Mom did betray him that very day last year you know."

There was no hesitation from Jackle, "sure," he said, "She's much prettier than you anyway…"

"Then agreed?" Aiden attempted to confirm.

"Agreed," Jackle confirmed.

Aiden slammed his messenger bag onto the school's desk, and then opened the bag to grab a folder filled with various papers. Aiden strummed his fingers through the papers which were filled with documents of short stories. Then he had realized a vital detail of today's class, and then sighed of relief. Then he heard a greeting from behind him.

"Hi, Aiden, is it?" a brunette girl with hazel eyes approached Aiden, "I think I totally saw you at Jane's Debutant last night."

Aiden remembered this girl, she liked to write vampire romance stories that took place in any time period except for the present, "Ah, yes, it is Aiden, I was at the Debutant last night, and you're…Laura?"

A nod came to the girl's head, "yes, my name is Laura, I was the one in Gothic Lolita at the Debutant," And then she put her backpack onto her desk, "too bad that the Debutant happened before your critique, you must be tired from the event."

Aiden shook his head, "no, I barely have to do anything during the critique, all I have to do and sit there and take in everything that sucks about my story."

Laura smiled, "good point, I'm the one who had to quickly read your story, put an analysis to your story and see what's wrong with it before the Debutant; you just did nothing for that class."

Aiden grinned deviously, "I did that on purpose so I would have less homework to do last night."

"Hey, you're clever," Laura laughed, "you know, perhaps we should hang out sometime, I have a GSA meeting after school, but you probably are busy yourself."

"Not really," Aiden looked down, "but I could come, what does GSA stand for?"

"Gay Straight Alliance," Laura answered, "you should really come, it's very interesting and it's a good cause."

Aiden looked around, and then answered, "I really don't know what my sexuality is, maybe I shouldn't go…"

"That's fine," Laura shrugged, "there are plenty of people who are also Questioning."

"Class, take your seats," the teacher called out, "take out your critiques of Aiden's story and let's begin."

Eva walked around the farm like Nightopia that she would call her own. It was full of open lands, with edible looking plants, such as corn, sunflowers and potatoes. Eva had always considered herself as a city kind of girl, living in Twin Seeds her whole life, but there must have been some hidden meaning to what this Nightopia meant. She didn't dwell on it too much, for she saw Reala in an Ideya Palace. Eva ran over to Reala.

Reala gave a slight smile to Eva, "sleeping in class again, huh?"

Eva shook her head, "no, cheerleading practice was canceled, and I didn't catch the bus on time, so I'm stuck at school until cheerleading supposedly ends."

Reala's smile grew, "so you came to see me in my prison?"

A nod came to Eva's head, "yep, and the fact that I was tired." Eva sat down next to Reala then looked up, "I still don't get why NiGHTS imprisoned you."

"Do I have to go through this again?" Reala had rolled her eyes; she knew how naïve Dreamers can be in such situations, but Eva had to be the most naïve.

"No," Eva told Reala, "I just think that NiGHTS is being kind of dumb."

Just then, a sparkly purple hole appeared under Reala, and she began to sink into the hole. Reala didn't look too surprised about what was happening to her at all, seemed like a common thing.

Eva, on the other hand, was extremely surprised, she scream on the top of her lungs, "Reala, no!" Then she felt a sharp pain in her left leg.

The pain made Eva wake up, when she saw a masculine boy with blond hair and blue eyes by her side, "Huh?" she asked herself.

"You were screaming," the boy told Eva, "I had to shut you up somehow."

Eva was still a little groggy to recognize his rudeness, or else she would have argued about his bad manners, "Oh, sorry, bad dream is all." Then she looked at the boy a little bit more, and saw that he was wearing the red and yellow sports uniform of Twin Seeds High School East, "shouldn't you be at practice?"

The boy glared at Eva, "um, no, my cheerleading practice got canceled, you should know, we're on the same team."

Finally, Eva rubbed her eyes, and actually looked at the boy's face, "oh, Todd, it's you, I'm sorry, I don't really talk to my team that often, so I barley know them."

"Um, yeah, I'm the only guy in the team," said Todd, "I think you could have recognize me."

Eva just looked down; she was more worried about the fate of Reala than the rudeness of this boy. Eva was fairly used to rudeness, with her stepbrother and all, even if she is peeved by such behavior.

Jackle was flying over to NiGHTS' chambers to ask for permission to give Claris nightmares again, when he had a sudden realization: if Jackle rebelled, he doesn't need NiGHTS' permission to give Claris any nightmares. Let alone; accomplish Jackle's own ambition to take everything that NiGHTS owns, which would mean, Nightopia and Nightmare. Jackle smiled with glee from the entire idea, this would work out great!

Jackle looked at the door to NiGHTS' throne room, but had heard the familiar voice of the King himself. The side of Jackle's head went to the door, to listen to everything that King NiGHTS had to say.

"You know that I have sent you here for a reason," NiGHTS had told a recipient of whom he was talking to, "I have been reading through Purelady's books again, and one book said that if I had a Queen, then I would become much more powerful in my fighting skills.

The one whom NiGHTS was talking to didn't seem too interested, but she had spoke, "and who would you suppose would be willing to be your queen?" The voice belonged to Reala, with the same sort of tone and attitude from the one's whose rebellion was only one year old.

A slight chuckle came to NiGHTS, "why, you of course, who else would I request to become my queen?"

"Yeah, but I see you more as a brother and ruler than a lover," Reala had rolled her eyes, "besides, you have forgotten who had rebelled against you."

"Oh, no, I remember it all," NiGHTS had told Reala, "but if you want your freedom, then you will have to be my queen."

A giant overbearing sigh came out of Reala's mouth, "fine, I will be your queen so you can become more powerful than you already are."

"Great!" NiGHTS laughed with glee, "I know that we will be a great team."

This conversation had given Jackle some worry, if NiGHTS was about to get even more powerful, then Jackle would need back up for himself. Of course, he could also have a queen to gain more power. Jackle could always get Aiden, but of course, Jackle's top choice would be Claris.

There was a mention from NiGHTS that Claris was married, but neither did Jackle care. Jackle flew away; he knew that he could find his own space of fear.

The dinner table was indeed much more peaceful compared to a year ago. As Elliot served some chicken to his children, he gave Claris a kiss on the cheek, "so is everyone ready to eat?"

A part of the piece of chicken was already in Aiden's mouth, his eyes had a dazed look, without the knowledge that dinner wasn't beginning yet, "um, yes?"

Elliot just laughed, "That's fine; you know that I am a master cook."

"Mom's cooking is better," Aiden mumbled to himself; then smiled, "So, how was the big game last night?"

"Well, if you actually tuned to TV to the game, then you would have seen it," Elliot joked, "but I know you kids wanted to have fun at the Debutant last night."

"Yeah, good point," said Eva, "and we did have fun."

Claris smiled, "and I saw that you two had come home on the same bus," was her observation, "has Aiden been to any school clubs for once?"

"Oh, yeah, I was invited to go to a Gay Straight Alliance meeting," Aiden explained to his parents, "The people were very nice, almost too nice."

"They just want you to join their alliance," Claris observed, "and think you should, maybe you can make some friends."

"Yeah, but they made me think about my sexuality, and how I don't feel anything towards guys or girls, they call it being asexual," Aiden took another bite of his chicken, "I've always thought that asexuality was for single celled organisms, but humans can be that way too, without the mitosis of course."

Claris made a slight huff, "are you sure that you're asexual? Maybe you haven't found the right person yet."

"Oh, no," Aiden shook his head, "I am very sure that I'm asexual."

Claris couldn't believe it, her only son ended up being asexual, all she could say was, and "perhaps it was Jackle who lost your interest in love. I bet he was flirting with you in your nightmares."

Aiden just slammed his hand to the table then stood up, "you know, sexuality isn't a choice, that's what Laura told me, everyone is born with everything that they have. I can't choose to have blonde hair, I just have it." Aiden took a few steps towards the door, and then he said, "And leave Jackle out of this, I've convinced him to leave me alone to bother you anyway."

A slight sign of fear came to Claris' eyes as her pupils grew smaller, "no," she whispered to herself. Claris knew that as a mother, she had a discipline her son, but as a Dreamer, to accept her fate. Claris stood up from her chair to chase Aiden down, "Aiden, what came over your head?"

"Nothing went over my head," Aiden told his mother, "Jackle and I have figured out that you were more fun than I was, being boring old Aiden."

"Jackle is a Nightmaren," Claris had explained to Aiden, "an embodiment of fright; he only likes to scare people, and really, you don't scare so easily." Claris sighed, "Jackle only thinks you're not fun, due to only having one fear."

"Well, I'm not scared of Centipedes anymore…" Aiden looked down, "I've seen so many in my dreams, I've began to find them…cute."

"But still, you have no reason to direct Jackle to me," Claris strictly pointed out, "that was very irresponsible."

"Well, you wouldn't scold me if you weren't scared of Jackle," Aiden crossed his arms, "just admit it, you're just afraid of Jackle."

A sound of speechlessness came out of Claris' throat, "fine, if you don't want to deal with Jackle, then I will!"

"Good," Aiden nodded his head, "you'll do well; I know you will."

Claris had dreaded her time to go to bed, yet she didn't want to look coward like to her own son, who was up late all of the time to watch late night TV shows, so she couldn't just stay up at those hours. The only way to go about this issue was to just sleep.

The castle like environment didn't look familiar to Claris, she knew that there was a castle in Nightopia, but it didn't look as creepy as the one that Claris was familiar with, this was very odd indeed.

Claris knew that she was dreaming, she looked around in all angles of her body, just to cover her grounds, yet no one was there. Claris' loneliness kind of frightened her, "Jackle?" she had suddenly asked, and she began to shudder from the lack of being.

"So you really do want me?" a voice had suddenly appeared from behind Claris.

A slight scream of surprise came out of Claris' mouth; she looked behind her to see that Jackle had slightly changed. He was wearing a more elaborate cape and a chain around his neck with a black crystal in the middle of the chain. Claris aimlessly stared at the Nightmaren, even if someone had waved their hand in front of her, she would still be staring, "new look?"

A big smile had come to Jackle, "It comes with the rebellion."

Claris had looked around, "um, rebellion?" This has dazed and confused the grown woman on how could second rank Nightmaren rebel?

"Yes, rebellion," Jackle had put his hand on Claris' shoulder, "I am once again, attempting to take everything that NiGHTS owns."

The brown eyes of Claris kind of rolled from Jackle's direct intentions, "yeah, but I won't help you with anything."

"Oh, but you'll be inclined to," Jackle had put the diamond onto Claris' chest.

A void of darkness came around the woman, as it quickly came close to her and then faded.

Elliot had woken up, before Claris, which was common, since Elliot often woke up early for a morning jog. He leaned over to Claris' side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the nose, most of the time, Claris would wake up in grogginess to say, 'good morning,' but that time she didn't even open her eyes. Elliot had thought it was strange that Claris wouldn't wake up at the least to greet him, and he wasn't understanding of the fact that she didn't say anything. "Claris," he whispered, "did you have a good sleep?"

Claris didn't respond at all, she was still sounding asleep, breathing in and out.

Elliot had put his head to Claris' chest, just to check if she was alive.

Then Aiden walked by he looked at Elliot putting his head to Claris' chest, "keep your weird sexual escapades to yourself!"

"No," Elliot looked up at Aiden, "She's not waking up, I was just checking it she was alive."

"Well…is she alive?" Aiden had asked, with a full hope that everything will be alright.

"Yes," Elliot said, "she probably didn't feel my kiss, or heard me."

Aiden walked over to the bed, "Let a professional at work," then took his shoes off to get on top of his mom and rapidly shake her, "get up for goodness sake!" Aiden continued to shake her, over and over again, as slight drips of water came out of his eyes. Aiden closed his eyes an agony, "she's not waking up."

Claris had thought that the kiss on her nose would have happened by now, but she couldn't feel a thing from her waking self. She looked at the black crystal on her chest, "what is this?" she grabbed onto the crystal and tried to pull it off, but no avail.

"Nope, nothing you could do about getting that thing off," Jackle had told the woman, "as NiGHTS' jewel that he gained from his rebellion can put Nightmaren in the Waking World; I can keep dreamers in the Dream World.

"Oh, and you won't get me out of the Dream World until you take your revenge on NiGHTS?" Claris had asked in a panic, "Shoot," she told herself, "And I have an audition for Madame Morrible in Wicked tomorrow."

"Shouldn't that be the least of your worries?" Jackle had looked at his hand as if there were dirt under his fingernails, "how about your current state, how your husband would react that you won't wake up or the guilt your son will have for giving me the idea?"

"I really doubt that my son has any guilt for me," Claris had shaken her head on dismay, "he doesn't have a care in the world about anything."

"This is all, my fault," Aiden had put his head down as he sat on a hospital chair; he was waiting to hear the news of his mother's fate.

Eva was sitting right next to her stepbrother, "this isn't your fault Aiden, since how could you control Mom not waking up?"

Aiden flashed a glare at Eva, "its intuition, now shut up, Mom's in danger!"

"Geeze," Eva had snorted with displeasure, "All I was saying is that I cannot see how this is possibly your doing, it's not like you've done anything to make her not wake up."

"I might have," Aiden had told Eva, "it's been a year since you-know-what. Two nights ago, I've set you-know-who to Mom."

A few blinks came to Eva's eyes, "oh, right, you've told us at the dinner table last night. I've just forgot because of how mind-boggling your choice was to do that to Mom."

"You're only making my mood worse Eva," Aiden gave another glare to Eva, "and yes, that is essentially what happened in the last few nights."

"Geeze, it's just unbelievable, that's all," Eva rolled her eyes as her face turned away from the boy, "I just didn't know how selfish you really were."

A glare was shot at Eva, as Aiden's eyes seemed thirsty for vengeance. This girl, who just randomly came into his life, by his mother's marriage, was insulting his bad decisions and making him feel guiltier about what he did.

"Now Aiden," Eva put up her hands, "we can't be too sure that Mom's condition, it could be something entirely different, she could have drank too much last night, she is under a lot of stress you know."

Elliot had approached the two kids, "children," he had told the kids, "Your mother is in an unexplainable coma, the doctor had a blood test on her, and he doesn't know what caused this coma, but there is trauma in the brain."

"Oh God," Aiden told himself, "then this must be my fault."

"Don't blame yourself kid," Elliot had patted Aiden on the back.

"Aiden had told Jackle to give Nightmares to Mom, I think he can blame himself," Eva crossed her arms as she looked away from Aiden.

"Shut up Eva," Aiden scream out in the middle of the hospital, "stop making it worse for me." Aiden grabbed his bag and left his family, "I'm going home."

"Don't you want me for drive you?" Elliot had asked Aiden.

"I'd rather not hear your lecture of disbelief in the car," Aiden had called out, "home isn't too far away anyway."

It took a while for Aiden to get home, but right when he did, he went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

For once, Aiden had found himself in Nightopia, it seemed like some sort of city, which would make a lot of sense, but also very grassy at the same time. Aiden had looked at the Ideya Palace nearby, "some kind of Gazebo?"

Aiden was about to touch it, when he was soon distracted by some sort of juxtaposition in the scenery. It looked like some sort of castle, but why in a city? Aiden had ran over to the castle, when he heard some ringing.

A giant alarm clock came by chasing Aiden; it flew with full intent to wake Aiden up from his slumber.

Aiden, who was a bit freaked out by the sudden alarm egg, just ran away from the egg, not knowing what it was, and what it was intending to do to the boy. All he could do was run away from that freaky looking thing.

Suddenly, Aiden had heard a voice, "jump into it, it'll get knocked out."

Aiden had turned around, and tried to smash into it, but with fail, he had jumped too shortly and was about to wake up, when some cards smashed into the alarm.

The cards that were thrown came from the one and only Jackle, "well, well, so we meet again."

"You're not supposed to bother me Jackle," Aiden gave a glare to Jackle, "but I may ask: how are you enjoying my mom?"

"Oh, it was just like 31 years ago," Jackle smiled at Aiden, "just plain peachy."

A nod of the head, then a "uh-huh," came out of Aiden's mouth, "and how about that coma she's in? I bet you find that very fortunate."

"Coma?" Jackle had asked, "What's that?"

"Well, according to the website I've checked, it's a prolonged state of unconsciousness," Aiden had explained, "It can be caused by many things, like head trauma, drugs or poor blood sugar, but the doctor is unable to detect any of those things."

"Too big of words," Jackle had bluntly told Aiden, "do you even know what you've just said?"

"Yes," Aiden bended the truth, "anyways, you have been seeing Mom a lot more than usual, like, as if she didn't wake up at all."

"So?" Jackle had asked, "Not my problem, we've made a deal, I've rebelled against NiGHTS and now Claris is mine to keep."

Aiden had looked up with full confusion and anger, "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I said that you would get permission from NiGHTS, not rebel against him. Also, she is not yours; you just scare her every night."

"Well, well, not a Dreamer to bend the rules, huh?" Jackle gave a slight chuckle, "I thought you would have liked loopholes. All I did was take advantage of some new power."

"Like…forcing Mom into a forever nightmare?" Aiden accused Jackle of what he did.

"Well…" Jackle took out a card, "I might have something to do with this."

Aiden knew that, 'might' meant, 'definitely,' in the mad nightmaren's mind, but he had to keep his cool, "can I just see my Mom now?"

"Sure," Jackle decided to give that one to Aiden, "follow me."

NiGHTS sat on his throne, as he slumped onto the seat with despair, a little Nightopian had told him the news of Jackle's rebellion, and really, it was the least of what NiGHTS needed at the moment. For the good news, NiGHTS had sent an Alarm Egg out to Aiden to get him out of this trouble.

Eva had appeared in front of NiGHTS, as she looked a bit flustered, "what happened to Reala?"

"Nothing," NiGHTS had told Eva the partial truth, "Reala is perfectly okay, I have only granted her the freedom she deserved."

"May I… see Reala?" Eva slid in her words; one sense that Eva didn't fully believe NiGHTS in his own words.

Just then, Reala came into NiGHTS' room, "Eva, NiGHTS is correct, I'm fine!"

A huge smile came to Eva's face, as she gave the Nightmaren a big hug, "I'm so glad to see you."

NiGHTS just had to chuckle at the fact that Reala was being hugged, "and I thought you were an embodiment of fear, not some sort of stuffed toy."

Reala had slightly blushed, but the redness of Reala's cheeks quickly faded away when she announced, "Eva, I have some grave news."

NiGHTS had looked down, "yes, Jackle has rebelled against us, and apparently, brought your stepmother into a state of forever slumber."

"Wait a second, I was thinking of some other news," Reala glanced at NiGHTS, "you know, the condition of my freedom?"

"And how is that grave?" NiGHTS spurted out with irritation.

"To me it is," Reala crossed her arms, "I know that you wanted the Waking World for more power, but you marrying me was the next best thing."

"Wait a second," Eva put her hands up, "so you two got married, why?"

"Apparently it makes his majesty's fighting abilities better if he's married," Reala pointed to NiGHTS, "and he has chosen me to be his wife…husband…whatever."

"I would rather say wife," NiGHTS smiled, "it's much more suiting for your feminine charm."

"Okay, fine, 'wife,'" Reala rolled her eyes, "but what about Jackle's rebellion? You seem to worry about that much more than the other issue."

"Should I get Aiden and my Dad and fight Jackle together?"

"Well, I've tried to wake Aiden up, but with fail, he is now talking to Jackle," NiGHTS had explain the Eva, "let's just hope for the best from Aiden."

It wasn't too far of a walk to the castle that Jackle had found. Aiden had been silent throughout the walk, he didn't really want to talk to the Nightmaren at all, since it was just too awkward.

When Jackle was about to open the doors to the castle, when suddenly, he has stricken a question "so, you like Super Mario Brothers, right?"

Aiden looked up, he wasn't so sure why Jackle would ask such a question, and Aiden knew that he mentioned the classic video game the last time they've met, "yeah," was all he could say.

"Well, I'm sorry Aiden," Jackle began the laugh out loud as he opened the doors, "but your mother is in another castle."

The ticking of Aiden's internal bomb had just gone off. Aiden had formed a fist with his hand and trusted the fist into Jackle's face. Yet nothing had happened within Jackle's reaction.

Jackle just laughed, "you idiot, I have no face to punch!"

"Oh right, the only way to inflict pain is to take off your cape!" Aiden had screamed, he ran over to Jackle, but the Nightmaren had flown out of the way of the teenager.

"Oh, no, you would think that I would know better by now about my cape," Jackle had spat out, "if you're so upset about your Mom, then I'll call her." Then Jackle called with a high pitch squeak, "Clari-sweetie, can you come here?"

"Wait, you've told me that Mom was in another castle," Aiden looked confused, of course, from the appearance, Jackle was only joking, but probably the blinded rage had made Aiden see past the joke.

A young girl with bright pink hair put up into a ponytail and brown eyes had walked over to the two. Her entire body seemed to be twitching. This girl was also wearing a frilly pink dress along with some kind of black jewel on her chest.

In her tearing eyes, Aiden could somehow tell that this girl was his Mom. Only that she looked much younger, and had a different coloration of her hair.

Before Aiden could do anything at all, Claris ran over to Aiden, gave him a hug then began to cry, "Aiden, I didn't think anyone would come for me."

"Well, once I fell asleep, I had to find you." Aiden had made his statement, "I wanted to know what was going—

Just then, Aiden had felt a card on the back of his leg. Aiden knew one thing about himself, if he got injured in his dreams; he often woke up from that dream. He fell down from the pain.

"No!" Claris cried out, she knelt down by Aiden's side, "Aiden, try to keep your will to stay asleep, I don't' want to lose you!"

Yet Jackle just had to make things worse, he took out a giant card, and began to cackle out a great laugh.

Claris had grabbed onto Aiden with her dear life, "why are you trying to kill my son?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Jackle pushed Claris out of the way; then had thrown the card right at Aiden's chest.

Aiden didn't find it obvious, he had no clue why he was being attack, or why his mom looked around his own age. All he could do at the moment was to wake up.

All of reality had sunken within Aiden; he had looked around his room, he felt a sharp pain in his leg and chest. "Shoot that was really uncalled for." Yet Aiden still had to wonder why Jackle just attacked him, the lines just didn't connect in his head, at least, they would have if only he had stayed asleep.

A scream had come out of Claris' mouth, as more tears drained from her eyes, "Aiden," she called out, then she whispered as more tears emerged, "I love you."

"I don't think he heard you, or returns that love," Jackle had observed, "or else he wouldn't have sent you to me." Jackle took out his hand to let Claris up, "now, how about you come to me, the one who really loves you."

Claris just pushed the hand away, "if you really love me, you wouldn't have woken up my son in such a brutal way, tell me that he doesn't love me and not even comfort me about anything that is happening to me." The woman with the appearance of a young girl stood up all by herself, "you may love it when I'm scared, but by no way in Hell would I call that legitimate love." Just after Claris' plethora of insults, she just walked away.

Jackle was sneaky about how to get what he wanted so he threw a card onto to ground a few inches from Claris' feet that quickly walked away, at least until she tripped over the card. "Now look at your own situation, my dear Claris, you are stuck dreaming until you are in agreement to become my queen so I can have the power to defeat NiGHTS. Also, you shouldn't tell me that I don't love for you, because I do! I have waited for you for 30 years for you, and you shouldn't tell me how I feel about you."

"Wait a second, queen?" Claris asked.

Instead of watching cartoon for older audiences, Aiden decided to do his Psychology homework. What Aiden means by homework, is randomly looking at his textbook. A skim of the page, when a random word caught his eyes, "Stockholm Syndrome," Aiden had read through the paragraph on the definition of the syndrome, "for a captured to have positive feeling for their captor."

"Oh, shoot," Aiden told himself, "I really hope that doesn't happen to Mom."


End file.
